starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Allyah Nerberrie-Sienar Avonleyh
Queen of Naboo from 17 ABY till Current, though she started off as a simple doctor, after being thrust into the rebellion on Naboo and lead the New Republic Senate in 12 ABY she though that part of her life was over till the abdication of Queen Avodnale in 17 ABY. Now she struggles to hold it all together agiasnt Imperial Loyalist, Cultist, Shadows, and infighting. History Born on Naboo in the Lake Country to Doctor Hirahm Nerberrie and his wife who died in childbirth from a rare blood disease Allyah family house ties into most royal houses on Naboo stretching back to Elenore Tisa, distantly to Padme Amidala, and King Narmel. The family by 20 BBY had grown to dislike politics and preferred to focus on healing. Early History Allyah had a happy life in the Lake Country of Naboo. In the earliest part of her life she spent much of her time playing with her firends Jass Nass, Jasmine Carde' and Rojo when she was not studing. Her father a doctor was keen on her being a proper well rounded Naboo noble lady. Early on she excelled in medical and much to her fathers dismay poltics. Her father did everything he could to shelter from the galaxy and an Empire he did not belive in. Around 17 BBY Hirham, her father, who had been the head Theed Medical Univerity, was given a new task. To be Queen Kythlana's personal physican. After a few years he learned of the Queen's plan to kill off all of the empires enimes in the system, he began to work with Rythil Mire' Naboo's largest food prodcuer and postmaster Kwillean spaceport. This would be a fatal mistake and one that would set a collsion course wtih Allayah and the Mad Queen. Tradegy In year Yavin was attacked Queen Kythalana would discover that campagin agiasnt the gungans had been discovered and that her own doctor had betrayed her to the rebellion. As Hirham raced to swamps with Allyah hidden in the back of his bongo, he was intercpted and young Allyah who had manged to make it into the water watched in terror as her father was taken off by Moff Yancey Atris. A few hours later Boss Jis one of lesser gungan elders found Allyah with Rythils help got Allyah back home to her Nanny without anyone knowing she had seen her father being dragged away and Atris posioning several of the Kadu's corraled nearby as good for Outah Gungan. After a week of humans and Gungans alike disappering all over Naboo, their boides placed, dsiplayed in the center of every town on the planet to show the people what would happent to those who crossed the empire. Amoung the bodies found Theed was Hirham Nerberrie who had been beaten severly, stabbed and finally poisioned with Gile Posion. This made the secert war not secert anymore and left Allyah an orpahn to be cared by her nanny Vora and under the offical guidence of Rythil Mire. This tradgey would set Allyah on a course to put right all the things wrong on Naboo. 'Katalyana Regin'(Draft In Progress) Under the mad Queen's regin, many treid to keep the young girl safe, buit she watched closely by the Queen and Empire fearing someone who rise up agiasnt them. During this time she entered Theed University in both the Schools of Medicine and with som pushing from Rythil Mire' the School of Poltics and Law. She spent the six years (going extra for the extra major) in studies and making firneds with the Tjheed Underground, the reble group her father was afflated with. Becasue of her father and the fact that she was willing to recurit almost anyone and run quiet missions to Moneia she rose quickly through the ranks as a symbol to many of what what a leader should be. Also druing this time she met Annora, a nice girl from various places as the girl said. At first they were rivals. Soon hoever Allyah found out Annora was Rythil's daughter which he was hideing. The two bonded over being parentless Allyah even trying to make peace with father and daughter to no avial. At the end of their time both gril's were top of the Medical Class and Allyah was in the the top five of the Potlical College and both were headed to Theed Mecial Center Allyah in General Medicane and Surgery and Annora to the Tramua Center. During this time seh began to go under cover at hosptial and around Theed making contact with the Queen's Cheif handmadien Jasmine. Rebellion 'It Began in Deeja '''Edit With the Mad Queen attacks become more and more visable it was when she went after Pooja Neberrie in a failed attack on her life that the rebels got their first wind. But by 10 years after the battle of Yavin the Theed Underground had reformed with Rythil Mire', Dr Allyah Neberrie, and Jasmine Carde' captian of the Queens handmaidens seeing the utter destruction of Atis and the Queen began to work with various Rebel groups in an attempt to save their people from madness. But they knew the death of Emporer Palpatine in 10 ABY would be enough to unhinge Imperial rule and the Queen mind. And thanks to the work of Kreia Praxon it all came to a head in 12 ABY. 'Operation: WildFire'Edit After two years of gurellia style attacks on Imperial interst and plan the group of rebels knowing they could not with stand a protracted war with the Empire the leaders of the differnt Rebel groups and the main alliance group decided to draw the Imperial Forces and break them down with mulitple simulatenous fronts. They knew it was a dangerous plan but in 12 ABY they attacked all the cites at once. Using Allyah who had been an outspoken oppent of the Empire and the Queen from early on as bait Jasmine Carde' who to the Queen was her loyalist of handmaiden captured the rebel Allyah in Theed and brought the girl to the Queen. As Kylthana tried to decide how to kill the young doctor who had been a uniting force agaisnt her and the Empire for so long, Jasmine allowed Mire' and his froces in through the back passages over taking the Moffs gaurds. With the help of most of the Hanmadiens over took the Imperial forces in the throne room, as just as she was about posion Allyah like she did her father Jaismine and rebels showed up. Upon seeing her handmaidens betarayal she moved on Jasmine with her SR5 and darts full of leathal gile posion.The Captian and the Queen struggled for the gun it was knocked out of their reach when the Queen head butted Jasmine. Allyah picked up the gun and hit the Queen over the head, leading Rythil and the rebels to arrest her. She was sent to Naboo's penal colony. And the Naboo asked to join the New Repbulic with Jasmine elected as their Queen and Allyah elected as their first senator since Pooja Neberrie. Senate (11ABY-13ABY) After gaining its Independence from the Empire Allyah was elected to the New Republic seante. She served there during the time or the ill fated Prime Minster Mansar who was murdered by the empire 13 ABY. She served with Jacen Zarovich and Seantor Tilden. She was there when Senator Jeff Puddmoore took over the New Republic and made himself Prime Minster of the New Republic. This did not sit well with many including Allyah who was then sent to the Loris Empire on behalf of the New Republic and Naboo. Traveling with her was her cousin Tabetha Sunstar and her children Callista Sunstar and Judrin Sunstar. It was during this visit Emporer Damascus of the Galactic Empire must have noticed Tabetha and her children and unbeknost to Allyah her family had been made a target. It was about that time that Pudemoore's tercahary was reaching its height as he threatened even those with in the New Republic who was not happy with his leadership. It was then Queen Avondale of Naboo who had recived call from help from Lianna who was in a civil war and Lois who was showing concern over Pudmoore's growing instability began to reconsider the new Republic. The last straw came when Allyah was sent by the Queen to Lianna, with her people angry at the Prime Ministers Pudemoors actions which were causing Economic, social and even the military unrest everywhere. With the military refusing to obey him the Queen recived word that Tabetha and her children were abducted from the Lake County in Naboo. Allyah soon not only received the news of Tabetha and her children's abduction at what they felt was at the hands of the Empire, but that the Queen had also pulled the Naboo from the New Republic, effectively ending her Senate Career. Loris (14 ABY-16ABY) Under the terms with Loris Naboo was free to do what it liked and they would be a protectorate of Lois. To seal the deal Queen Avondale gave Ersan Croft the Emperors Retreat, which by law was his any way since he was Palpatine only son. During this time Allyah was head of the Diplomatic Corps which made her Chief Envoy to Loris. Diplomatic Corps Abassador Arm of the Naboo government which Allayh was over from 13ABY-16ABY it had two division. RDC or Royal Diplomatic Corps the Ambassadors and the RMC the Royal Medical Corps which was the Medical Mercy Missions Group run by the government Senair When Queen Avondale received word of the need of people of Lianna she sent Allyah as her personal Mercy Ambassador to Lianna in 13 ABY which was going through a horrible Civil War due to Raith Senair being ousted from Senair Fleet Systems Raith Senair II. Allyah went to work in the Medical Center there she first met Raith Senair II who was suspicious of a former New Republic Senator doing mercy Missions on his home world. Allyah herself was suspicious of Raith knowing his families history It took some time but a friendship first developed over the horror of what his people suffered then surprisingly to both they fell in love. At first the two tried to keep the relationship secret, even from Raith's mother Villies Santhe who had wondered about the change in her son's personality. Soon because of Raith's father and an ex-girlfirend of Raiths the two were outed. By this time Allyah was pregnant with her's and Raith daughter Rachel when they faced their first set of problems. Frist Raith father who was agiasnt the match broke out Queen Katalyana from prison on Naboo and the set out with Raith's ex (until she accidently fell out of a window while aruging with Lady Santhe along in the Sienar Mansion) to destroy by killing Allyah and getting his company back in one fell swoop. HIs first step was to put Allyah under enough stress to kill his unwanted grandchild so he leaked to Queen Avondale and Allyah that the Thrid Death Star was built by Sienar. Wedding Disaster The wedding was set for summer in the Lake Country at the home. I was decided by and agreed to by Senator Amidala relatives and the Queen it would be a proper place since it was a state occasion and access could be controlled better. With Queen Kythalyana on the loose with Moff Atirs and Raith Sienar I looking to kill everyone there especially the bride and Naboo attendance preparations were made with top security. Delegates from every major government including Loris, the New Republic (who Naboo was starting to heal relations with) and a representative from the Empire (new freed from the Tyranny of Damascus) one of which was Delth Ardin who with Nichlas Dreadstar had freed Allyah cousin's children(Callista and Judrin Sunstar) form an Imperial Darkside Acdemy. Though the only information that could get found on Tabetha was that she was placed carbonite and set somewhere unknown, this went along way to to heal Naboo's relations with the Empire but the New Republic as well. It was then that Raith announced he and Allyah would take the two in. Rythil Mire' her fathers best friend and then Representative of Allyah father walked her down the aisle while her friends Jass Nass, Jasmine Carde' and the Sunstar children watched. The ceremony was presided over by a Naboo holoman. While an old friend of Allyahs from the senate Jacen Zarovich the former senator from Annexes who recently moved to Naboo due to loss of his family and his home, and who would become like a grandfather to Allyah and Raiths unborn daughter Rachel. After the birde and groom said their vows that Kythlyana and her group struck hitting the wedding and kidnapping Allyah takeing her to Theed palace. There while Raith, Queen Avondale and many other attendent raced to stop the new threat from the Imperial Loyalist of Kythyana, the Mad Queen dosed Allyah with she though was a lethal dose of Gile Poison. By the time Queen Raith, and SFS arrived with their allies Allyah was near death. Raith went after the Queen and Moff directly defeating Atris who used Allyah condition to flee the building to Raith's father waiting in an old Imperial base in the swamps of Naboo. This time it was Jasmine Carde' Queen Avondale to the rescue. As the group busted into the throne room to fight Atris and the Mad Queen, they found Allyah tied to the throne, Jasmine came in from behind a new passage and as they fight ensued she shot the mad Queen with a life altering does of Gile Weed. With Atris gone and the Mad Queen in custody Queen Avondale went to work quelling the rebellion what had not yet began to to take hold anywhere but just in Theed and Hart Secure. With help of a doctor who just happened to come with the group and the fact that Queen Avondale and the naboo remembering as always their past had kept the antidote to the poison in a secret location in the throne room. Though it save her life it would be a week before Allayh would regain coniousness and she and her daughter frover affected by the toxins effects would forever need constant treatments. During this time Raith tracked his father and Atrais to the Swamps where they where neither were ever heard from again. With permission from Loris, Naboo turned over the Mad Queen to the New Republic who sent her to life in Kessel. Rachel Six month later, after a difficult pregnacy, and pretmature labor that nearly killed mother and child, Allyah gave brith to a beautiful baby girl named Rachel. After the delivery Dr. Annora Mire' one of Allyah's clostest frineds and her perosnal phyican told the pair that the damage from the posion affected both mother and child both would for the rest of their lives have their blood purified every so often and Allyah was advided agiasnt having any more children. The pirde of both of her parents lives from early on Rahcel had an unusal bond with her mother and a very strong tie to the force.Settling in with Callie and Jude who, fell in love eith Rachey. . The family spent the next four years between Naboo and Lianna. Return to the New Republic/Fall of Queen Avondale In late 15 ABY the New Republic sent Naboo native Alyesia Praxon to see Naboo feeling on returning to the Republic. At first remembering the bitter taste of Pudemoore she hesitated but with help of Raith Sienair working her on one end and Praxon on the other Queen Avondale relented and allowed Naboo to go back into the new Republic. With the Queens, Allyah's, Raith's and the councils support Pration went as Seantor to the eleation of Allyah who never wanted to return to politics agian. The Queen knowing the Xen-Chi threat was near allowed Praxon to negotiate wtih a new other corporations in limited regard to update the new republic fleet. However it was understood that at the end of the war they may keep what they have as far as ships but any Gungan technologies returned to the crown and any new lines at the Queen's permission. And the added rule that no one could use the royal color and materials of gold blue and chrome. With all that squared away Naboo returned to the New Republic in 16 ABY to the elation of Allyah. Even though it did sit well with many on Naboo. During this time Jasmine on a visit to Allyah and Raith place at in the lake country Jasmine met a young man at the beach. After bonding over swoop bikes she began a romance with man named Jacen. It was a week before she discovered that man she was falling for was an Imperial captian who was there to make a deal with Raith and over see Sieanr's research on the new TIE engines. At frist enrage she refused to see the man who had no idea he was hitting on the Queen of Naboo. After a chance meeting with the "handmaiden" agian Jacen convenience Jasmine he was a good guy and they secretly( even though she was negotiating to return Naboo to the New Republic) a scerct romance. In early 17ABY Queen Avondale discovered she was pregnant by the Captain. At first she did all she could hide it but after fight with palace controller Galden Renthro he discovered the Queens condition. He then proceeded to use his considerable power and knowledge of Naboo law and an ancient rule of Morality to get the Queen removed from office. With her poll numbers plummeting from not allowing a vote on Naboo's return to the New Republic and her unmarried pregnancy calls for her abdication began(though Raith managed to keep anyone including the seantor and the NR from discovering who the father was, A secret only four know). In 17ABY Queen Avondale abdicated the throne after a new elections brought her friend Allyah to the throne in a landslide. Now the wife of Sienar would take the name of Aovonleyh. Current 'Queen Avonleyh' With the fall of Queen Avondale a new monarch was needed. Fearing what would become of Naboo still in a fragile state of being put back into the Republic to the dismay of some, Governor Rythil Mire' quietly had Allyah Nerberrie-Sienar placed on the ballot without her knowledge. He then worked to keep what he had done secret until he could convince Raith to get Allyah to run for Queen who was dead set agiasnt it. After much convincing by both men she agreed to run, and she and Raith were shocked to learn not only had the Governor set her up already he had even set out others to work across the system on her behalf. At first Allyah though of withdrawing her name feeling pushed by the Governor who had always seem to manipulate her into political situations. But then she saw her people's division and fearing another she agreed to run for Queen.Campaigning on sticking the fact she was Loyal to Naboo and its people, all of them, and wanting it to heal resounded with the people. The Naboo remembering how she struggled with them through past troubles and the death of her father seemed to push her through. Even with her marriage to Raith she was to many was still theirs. Facing criminal elements, Imperial loyalist and few others Allyah won the election with an overwhelming majority. Once elected she was no longer Allyah. Due Naboo tradition for monarchs and her own safety she took a state name, Avonleyh. And now with Raith and the RSF having her image deleted everywhere, she was now no longer one person but instead Allyah wife and mother and Aovndleyh Queen of Naboo who took the throne in late 17 ABY. 'Attack on Lianna' A day alter Raith was recalled to Lianna after a security issue. Little did anyone else know Allyah and Rachel accompanied him for medical treatment and a new medical issue for Allyah that Dr. Mire had found. They had only been on the ground when the alarm sounded sending Lady Villes Santhe, Annora Mire, and Mareen funning for their lives. . SOme one had set off a self destuct to blow the building. Though she Raith had gone to face the intruder and Allyah wanted to go after him the three would gt her and Rachel onto a ship and evacuate just as the tower came down. It was at the this moment Raith revealed he had funded a dream of hers something secretly the Queen and her friend Annora Mire had been working on for a few years, MedStar, named for the old MedStar battle medics were not only a reality but were about to be battle tested. With Sienar headquarters down, with that Raith put Lianna into the Empire's grasp unbeknown to his wife who was aiding the sick and injured. She would only learn of her husbands decision after it was being negotiated. This caused her to wonder how the New Republic would ever allow her husband to return home and live in peace till her term was due. It was then she became ill and went to see Dr. Mire about the latest development in her condition. 'Sienar's New Hope' Once in the MedLab Allyah for immediately hooked to sensors. She was dehydrated and her blood was showing strange results. The young Queen was worried as Dr Mire' showed up threatening her husbands life as usual when Annora finally showed her what the problem was. . On the screen two heart tiny heart beats coming from with in Allyah. Against Annora's wishes she was pregnant again, with twins. This new revelation lead Lady Villes Santhe to remove Ratih from SFS and put him in charge of Sienar Republic Corporation so he could return to Naboo and work free of the Empire and be with his growing family. 'Reuniting the Family-Operation Phionex' Upon returning to Naboo things took a strange turn first Rnethro attacked Judrin which caused his sister Callista to defend him by choaking the palace coordiantor. No one was able to stop her till an old friend of her cousin Tabetha, Jedi Master Daer'Gunn stepped in and stopped the girl from attacking the old man. The jedi explained he came to Naboo senseing the Sunstar children thorugh the force and the dark path they seem to be heading down. He requested to look into the children and the Queen agreed giving the jedi a place to stay while he tried to help the children. The next moring he began working with the children but the oldest started by challenging the master to prove his connections Nubia Drive Yards Returing the Favor Shadows of the Past/Dangers of the Present 'Family''' Raith Sienar-Husband Rachel Sienar-Daughter Unborn Twins Villies Santhe-Mother in Law Tabetha Sunstar-cousin Callista Allora Sunstar-cousin Judrin Jaren Sunstar-cousin Allora Arayn Nerberrie-aunt Personality and Traits Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:New Republic